


Delete Browsing History

by RingmasterHev



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: College AU, M/M, but they don't have sex until the second chapter, some sexuals are brought up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingmasterHev/pseuds/RingmasterHev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to his laptop being uncooperative, Ishimaru asks to borrow Mondo's to read an article for class.  However, upon opening the internet browser, he stumbles upon a folder of bookmarks titled "ideas for us."</p><p>I believe it's a bit ooc?? So I apologize for that whoopsie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete Browsing History

God, his laptop hums incredibly loud for only being on for nearly ten minutes.  The bottom platform is already burning his thighs, and it takes nearly two minutes before it can fully load a webpage.  Huffing in frustration, Ishimaru closed out of the blank screen that was supposed to be an article on politics and closed the laptop, deciding it wasn’t worth getting irritated over.  Besides, he was sure Mondo would allow him to borrow his laptop; he only really needed to be online for, perhaps, a half an hour.

Peering up from the grey machine, Kiyotaka eyed his boyfriend who was sitting parallel to him on the other side of the room, working on, what seemed to be, mathematics.  Determined to become a carpenter, Mondo agreed to Kiyotaka’s recommendation on taking geometry classes while attending college, seeing as how that’d help with his profession in the long run.  Ishimaru was proud of Mondo, having kept a decent grade in said class, despite the fact that math wasn’t a strong subject for him.

“Mondo,” the student started, setting his disappointment of a laptop on the adjacent side of the couch while standing up.  “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind me using your laptop for a while.  Mine still isn’t cooperating with me.”

Mondo gave his boyfriend an understanding nod, glancing at Ishimaru’s laptop.  It hadn’t been working sufficiently for nearly three days now.  Even after running scans with the anti-virus program, it still presented itself with a ‘fuck you’ attitude whenever it was being used.

“Yeah, sure.  It’s, uh… in our room, I think.  On the desk…”  Mondo returned to his work, writing, erasing, and rewriting.  In under a minute, Kiyotaka emerged from their room and sat back down on the couch where he originally was.  Upon being turned on, Ishimaru was relieved that it ran much smoother and faster than his own; he could finally get his work done.  The smaller man clicked on the preferred internet browser icon and started to type in the URL to the article he anticipated to read.  However, something caught his eye.

Under the address bar, there were many folders that contained bookmarks that Mondo felt necessary to keep an eye on.  One folder was titled “math eqs”, most likely math equations for his math classes; another titled “job offers”—Mondo was avidly trying to find a part-time job to keep while attending school; another folder, one that Ishimaru had the privilege to browse through with him, was titled “dogs.”  But there was one folder that Ishimaru was sure wasn’t there the last time he was on the laptop; it was titled “ideas for us.”

A faint, nearly-unnoticeable smile grew on the black-haired male’s features.  _The bookmarks in that folder could be date ideas_ , Ishimaru thought.  Said thought warmed his heart, in all honesty.  The two hadn’t had many opportunities to have romantic dates in a while; they are both busy with their studies, on top of trying to balance their health and contentment, and being sociable with other friends.  That being said, seeing the folder had Ishimaru believe Mondo has thinking about setting up a romantic date.

He knew it wasn’t the best idea to open the folder without Mondo’s permission.  It’d be a shady, dishonest thing to do—he knew that.  But curiosity swarmed Ishimaru’s thoughts.  Perhaps just a little peak wouldn’t cause any harm?

Clicking on the folder, there was a number of links that, truthfully, didn’t sound like romantic date ideas.    In fact, most of the names for said links didn’t make much sense.  “missionary”, “bj”, “safewords”, and “fp tips” are a few examples of the links listed.  These all confused the man, not being able to understand what any of them had meant.  Not willing to give hint to Mondo that he was looking at the contents of the folder, Ishimaru promptly muted the audio on the computer.

Where should he begin?  The student had no clue.  Deciding to choose on a random one to begin with, Kiyotaka moved the cursor to the link named “bj” and clicked.

Seeing as how Mondo’s computer was quick to load webpages, Ishimaru was immediately greeted with an image split into four parts, each section showing different steps to giving oral.  Recognizing what he was staring at, Kiyotaka jumped, averting his eyes away from the screen and up at Mondo.  He was working contently on his arithmetic; he must have figured out what he was doing wrong.  It seemed as though Ishimaru’s jump went undetected—good.

With a face that grew redder by the second, hands shaking slightly, Ishimaru peered back down at the screen.  This time, he noticed that there were more-detailed directions underneath the explicit image.  Scrolling down until the top of the browser covered the picture, Ishimaru found the nerve to read the bulleted steps which were accompanied by small paragraphs of explanation.

_Try to enjoy yourself…_

_Take it an inch at a time…_

_Kiss along the length…_

_Explore underneath…_

_Spice it up…_

_If your partner has foreskin,…_

_Take breaks…_

It hadn’t occurred to Ishimaru that one can be so precise when giving oral.  Whenever he and Mondo engaged in such activities, Ishimaru simply did what he believed made Mondo feel good.  Often asking afterwards if all went well, Oowada relieved Ishimaru of his insecurity of pleasing him every time, not complaining about methods or techniques.  But, after seeing this particular article, anxiety surged within him.  Had he been trying to please his boyfriend entirely wrong?  Had Mondo possibly lied about his mouth feeling good on him?

Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to follow the list of steps and tips this website provided?  And maybe, seeing as how the folder had multiple links, researching what other ways he can please Mondo with the other links that were provided.  Exiting out of the tab, Ishimaru clicked on the other links, doing as he had before.

At this time, Mondo had finished his work for the time being.  As he flipped his notebook over and shut his textbook, he noticed the crimson tint blanketed over his lover’s cheeks and ears.  Placing his school assignment back into his book bag, the ex-gang leader called out to Ishimaru.

“Are you a’right?  What’s got ya worked up?” he asked, making his way towards his boyfriend out of concern.  However, after Kiyotaka promptly demanded Mondo to stay put, Oowada came to a halt.  With a fidgeting hand, Ishimaru exited out of the browser all together, closing the laptop.

“I-I… I have a question… for you about a folder, in your bookmarks…”

Ishimaru’s blanket of red blush swam over and paid a visit to Mondo’s cheeks as well.

“… which folder?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt on tumblr: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114050027420/imagine-person-as-computer-is-having-problems-so


End file.
